The present invention relates to image recognition computer software and the use thereof to analyze images of bubbles or particles, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a system of observing and analyzing a process occurring within a vessel.
The production of biopharmaceuticals, enzymes and other biotechnology derived compounds typically takes place in a vessel, such as a bioreactor, fermenter, or the like. As an example, a vessel may include a sparger for introducing a gas, such as compressed air, directly within the liquid in the form of bubbles. The bubbles are typically required to be of an appropriate size and volume and to be injected at an appropriate rate into the process liquid so that the gas is absorbed uniformly throughout the process liquid before reaching the surface of the liquid. Such a vessel also typically includes an agitator provided as one or more rotating blades.
Problems often arise with respect to the injection of gas into a process liquid. For example, if the size, volume, quantity, or injection rate of bubbles and/or parameters, such as bubble size versus volume, is too great, a significant quantity of the bubbles reach the surface of the process liquid without being absorbed and creates an undesirable amount of foam in the headspace of the vessel. The presence of too much foam can effectively close off the upper surface of the process liquid, thereby starving the culture of oxygen, and/or can clog filters. Problems can also occur if the size, volume, quantity, or injection rate of bubbles and/or parameters, such as bubble size versus volume, is too small. In this case, only localized areas of the process liquid is sufficiently aerated and an overall sufficient amount of absorption and uniform absorption fail to occur.
Problems are also presented by the agitator. The agitator can function to shear the bubbles to smaller sizes and to distribute gas bubbles by creating turbulence. An agitator can also create partial vacuums within the process liquid and generate air bubbles via cavitation thereby pulling air into the process liquid from the headspace. If the blades of the agitator rotate too swiftly, bubbles of an undesirable large size may be generated, too much turbulence may be generated, and too much foam may be caused to form in the headspace. Thus, an appropriate amount of agitation must be utilized to accomplish specific objectives of a given process and to strike a desired balance between aeration as a result of the output of the sparger versus aeration as a result of cavitation.
Adjustments to the quantity, volume, bubble size, bubble size versus volume, and rate of gas introduced into a process liquid and to the speed of rotation of the agitator within a vessel are typically made based on past experiences, objective parameters, and yields, and not by direct observation or analysis.
Further, changes in viscosity of the process liquid typically occur during a process. For example, cell culture growth during a process will change the viscosity of the process liquid. In some cases the process liquid changes from a water-like viscosity to a more dense syrup-like viscosity. This changes the flight, absorption, size and other characteristics of the bubbles within the process liquid. Thus, monitoring these changes and providing real-time adjustments could greatly improve such processes and/or could be used to prevent excess foam formation or clogging of filters.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method utilizing image recognition software that enables real time in-situ observation and analysis of processes being performed in process vessels.